


猫的逼迫

by tsujiten



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Implied all Jisoo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24961051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsujiten/pseuds/tsujiten
Summary: 【Jensoo】 【猫的逼迫】Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo现实向。5在最后有出现。透过个人的有色眼镜想象出的世界，如有冒犯非常抱歉。
Relationships: Jennie Kim/Kim Jisoo
Kudos: 12





	猫的逼迫

珍妮推开房门，眼神迅速锁定到了房内的那个身影。

她缓步走向床边，智秀正坐在那里紧盯着手机的屏幕，手上飞快的敲击声在安静的房间里格外响亮。

显然智秀刚洗漱完没多久，头发还未彻底吹干就被松散地半扎起来，几根湿润的发丝微垂于耳边，卸掉脸上的妆容之后，现在的她看上去要比平时稚嫩上不少。

手机游戏的声音转得更加激昂，智秀紧皱起了眉头，微粉色的心型唇用力地抿了起来。

珍妮回来的时候已是夜幕初垂，她稍微洗漱了一下就匆匆跑来了这里。另两位队友大概都没意识到她已经回来，平日总趴在门边的月熊似乎被带到了LISA的房间，从远处能隐约听到年下队员们的玩闹声。

珍妮在一旁注视了好一会，迟迟不见智秀换个动作。忍不住眯起了狭长的猫眼，嘴唇也嘟了起来。

这样的等待她倒不也觉陌生，两人相处的时候虽然大部分时候都在笑作一团中度过，不过偶尔也会静静地陷入沉默。

印象最深的是很早以前她和智秀一起逛过水族馆，她们的这些队友们都对海洋生物有着格外的偏爱。也因此珍妮反而很少有机会能和智秀单独去上一次。

当时她俩在水母区停留了很久，没有交谈，只是静静地看着散发出微微荧光的水母在昏暗的水域中随波浮游。珍妮时不时能感受到从身旁投来的视线，但她始终没有转过头去，只是任由自己的目光隔着水箱跟随着漂浮的水母游荡。

“姐姐，我回来了。”

说话间她轻巧地坐到智秀身旁，就和自15岁两人初次相遇之后，无数次重复过的动作那样，自然地伸手环住紧紧年上的腰，下巴倚在智秀肩头。

有一搭没一搭地吹着散落在对方耳边的发丝。智秀手上的动作猛地停了下来，“妮妮”，她腾出一只手，轻轻地摸了摸珍妮的头发。

又在下一秒收回，眼看着就要按上屏幕之前，珍妮皱起了眉头，隔着薄薄的睡衣，张开嘴咬住了对方的肩膀，如愿收获了一声惊呼和停下的动作。

在遇到智秀之前她粘人的习惯倒不会像现在这样，年幼时在新西兰的生活里多是热情的打闹。最初回到韩国训练的那段日子里，更多的时候是仔细地打量四周，没起什么粘着人的念头。

直到遇到了智秀，也许是对方那张在YG里显得太过清秀的长相，让她忍不住换了种相处方式。但后来这一切的发展她俩都有些说不清楚原因。

一开始她还只是轻轻地用齿尖与嘴唇磨蹭着，但很快就加大了些啃咬的力度，不过赶在对方的口中即将冒出痛呼之前，就已经被她用舌头的舔舐安抚了下去。

智秀这次乖乖把身子转了过来，顺势把贴在自己身上的珍妮摘下来了一点，两手捏了捏她软软的脸颊。

“欢迎回来，MANDU。”

从这个角度珍妮得以直视智秀的眼眸，看到其中印出的被捏圆脸颊的自己。人人都知道她那爱给身边的人取外号的习惯，珍妮自己都记不清到底被智秀换着花样叫了多少次。不过被叫做“饺子”这个食物还是让她心情有些复杂。

故作夸张地做出抗议的表情之后，珍妮愤愤地从床头狠抽出了几张湿巾，然后仔仔细细擦拭起了智秀的手掌。脚踝受伤之后休养了几天之后再回宿舍，她想收到相应的回归礼物。

无视智秀嘴里嘟囔着的这趟回来这么怎么爱干净云云的抱怨，珍妮细细地擦拭着这双比自己大上不少的手掌，今年生日时送给对方的婚戒在她上次的警告之后，这次有被好好地戴上。

珍妮的嘴角弯起了弧度，离回归还有段时间，指甲也被修回了合适的长度。接着轮到了指腹，手指连接处的黑痣也没被放过。不过这里的皮肤相比其他部位总是格外敏感，对方挣脱的力度明显加大了不少，

不过在珍妮抬头瞥了一眼之后又迅速弱了下来。

“别动，马上就好了。”

令智秀震惊到失语只需一个动作，珍妮把湿巾随意地一丢，低头张口含住智秀的右手。

袭上指尖与指节的柔软触感，缠绕着舔舐着指腹的小巧的舌尖，智秀的耳尖开始泛红，她无意识地动了动手指却误让对方吞入得更深。

这回换珍妮有些猝不及防，眼角也深入喉咙深处的指尖刺激出了点泪花。不过很快她就调整了回来，这回智秀的指尖被舌尖完全地包裹了起来，她彻底失了力气。

看着珍妮挑衅地冲自己抬了抬眉，推着手指移出嘴唇，然后又用唇瓣夹紧被再度吸吮了起来。结束这一切动作的时候，失去了游戏声的房间里，只剩下彼此逐渐加重的喘息声。

“妮妮。。。”

珍妮就在等着这时，平日里的游刃有余开始退去，欲望开始慢慢地爬上尾音的这个时刻。

三个团员在面对欲望时的反应各不相同，ROSÉ的视线会开始紧追智秀不放，自上而下粘腻地扫过她的全身。而LISA则会下意识用手掌紧抓智秀的下巴或是臂膀，封锁住她的行动，猜透这两个更小成员的心思对智秀来说并不是件难事。

与两个直截了当的年下相比，珍妮的行为要难捉摸得多。被她取了Jendeuki这个外号的小黏糊，平日里也总会像现在这样紧紧地缠上来，有时即便智秀被对方柔软的身体率先勾起了些欲念，对方也并不会乖乖随她所愿，只会挂着餍足的微笑溜出房间。

珍妮直直地盯着智秀，面前这双欲望逐渐染深的眼眸让智秀忍不住颤抖了一下。这是她所熟悉的场景，自己的身体也记得这之后的亲吻与舔舐，记得彼此急促的喘息，记得肌肤，体液的交缠，记得突破了某种界限的快乐。  
光是这些就让智秀的耳尖烧了起来，燃起的热意并没有消退的趋势，而是越燃越猛慢慢逐渐漫上脸颊。

“姐姐，我今天找公司要回了Vlive的账号。”珍妮不慌不忙地抚上了智秀的手臂，用手指有一搭没一搭地轻按起来。“我看到了前几天你和LISA的直播。”  
指腹稍稍用力，柔嫩的肌肤从指缝间也满溢了出来。“姐姐和Lisa的猫真亲近。最近。。。没少去她那里？”手掌使力，抓紧，这样的动作不至让人疼痛，只是方便制住对方的行动。

虽说吃醋这事智秀多少可以预见，不过不光是人连猫都要较量这点，还是让她不由得有些失笑。 视线划过对方的眼眸，微圆的脸颊，然后不由自主地顺势向下，划上了对方有些宽大的衬衫领口，在白皙的脖颈和隐约可见的锁骨处停留了一会之后，继续摸索着向下，在那里柔软的衬衫材质隐隐勾勒出珍妮有致的身线。

“姐姐在看哪里？”

珍妮整个身子靠了过来。智秀下意识地向后退，但被牢牢抓住的手臂与背后的墙壁触感提醒她已无路可逃。

“真是一点也没变。”

珍妮的气息喷洒在脖间，在呜咽将将溢出唇间之前智秀咬住了下唇。在她们出道后不久的一次采访里，她就曾盯着珍妮的领口失了会神。虽然这一切只发生在瞬间，但喉咙吞咽的动作还是被摄像头忠实地记录了下来。

  
平日里珍妮倒是很少嘴上提起这些，比起这个她更倾向于用肢体相触去激起对方反应。反到了这种时候，她则更愿意将这些秘而不宣的事情一一挑明，将害羞到无法直视自己的对方作为战利品收入囊中。

她跪坐起了身子，但依旧维持着和智秀的极近距离。

衣物摩擦时发出的细碎声音覆在智秀耳边，柔软的布料缓缓拂过脸颊，专属于珍妮的味道充斥鼻尖，连带着她的体温也盖了上来。

在这个距离下甚至可以感受到对方越发剧烈的心跳。五感被珍妮逐渐占据，外部的世界越缩越小，此时智秀的世界中只剩下了金珍妮。

“姐姐。”

珍妮再一次的呼唤声从智秀的头顶传来。短款的衬衫随着她逐渐加重的喘息上下起伏，露出了一片白皙的腰腹。

智秀的呼吸一滞，大脑越发晕眩起来。珍妮低下头，故意压低自己的声音，让它从智秀的耳边肆无忌惮地侵入。

“姐姐可以摸哦。”

掌心轻蹭过智秀的手背，手指挤进指缝之中扣紧，就这样拉起，贴上了自己的腰腹。细腻的肌肤触感与炽热的体温袭上智秀的手掌。被骨节分明的手掌把住腰腹的感觉也让珍妮溢出了呻吟。

“这里也要。” 此时她撒娇的语气依旧纯洁如孩童一般，但手上的动作大胆到让智秀的脸颊彻底烧了个通红。智秀顺从地跟随着这具身体主人的带领，用自己的手掌一步步地探索，直至抚上胸前，指尖擦过山峰处，引得珍妮的呜咽声加大了为止。

“妮妮”  
欲念使得智秀的声音已在微微发颤，指尖开始使力，试图脱离着这具身体的主人控制，它在肌肤上一点点滑过，描摹着珍妮的胸型，激起更多不成句的呜咽。  
但此时珍妮却再度握紧了她的手背，脸上的表情又是气恼又是狼狈。

她故作凶狠地咬起牙皱起了眉头，喉咙里发出了几声低吼，像是只发怒的幼猫似的。

最开始这不过是智秀和月熊在玩闹时养成的小习惯，可随后珍妮似乎格外中意，就学了过去。以至于到了现在这种时候，智秀时不时会有自己多养了只粘人的小怪兽的错觉。

“都说好了。是我、带、 姐姐。”

智秀的手不得不卸下了力气，继续回到了珍妮的指引之下。跪坐在她之上的这人得意地哼了哼，像是给予奖励似的，牵着她的手在自己的胸前细细地摩挲了几遍。

时而擦过敏感带的时候，珍妮虽然会微颤着身体细细地喘上几口，但就是霸道地握着智秀的手不放开。  
至于智秀，就在珍妮主导的一回回地探索中，被对方牢牢地把控着五感。在珍妮的一声声呜咽与喘息之中，感受着下身逐渐泛起的湿润，从尾椎骨逐渐袭上的酥麻感，名为理智的神经震颤得越来越剧烈。

珍妮的手开始牵着智秀慢慢下移，速度故意放得很缓，贪婪地感受着对方宽大的手掌，分明的骨节，还有突起的戒指从锁骨间向下，划过自己身体的触感。 肌肤饥渴症和难以名状的掌控欲催生出的那股火焰，在对方顺从的配合与肉眼可见的意乱情迷之下逐渐褪去。

但这还不足以让她心满意足。于是她按着对方手掌继续下移，在经过下腹的时候对方明显变得有些迟疑，珍妮使上了点力气硬是推着智秀继续向下。

最终如愿听到对方倒吸了一口气，就算她投去视线，智秀也目光游移着，涨红着脸，紧咬着下唇拒绝对视。这样手足无措的智秀并不多见，如果珍妮真如猫咪一般，此时她身后的尾巴一定正竖得直直的。

投向自己的炽热视线烧得智秀头晕目眩，她干脆抿着嘴闭上了眼睛。

“这么害羞啊，又不是没有摸过。”智秀不知道对方是怎么做到，一边让自己的手掌逐渐逼近腿心时，一边还可以这么若无其事地调笑着。  
虽然她知道自己现在的反应正中对方下怀，不如说会激起眼前人更多逗弄自己的欲望。但这种情况下就算是她这种脑回路发散的四次元人类，也没法做到无动于衷。

“唔嗯。。。”明明应该是正被抚摸着的珍妮先叫出声，结果却是智秀的耻度率先到达了极限。  
在强势的珍妮面前，她不由自主地紧紧贴紧墙面，徒劳地在袭来的欲望漩涡之中试图留下几分理智，但却没想这一举动却方便了珍妮将自己困于怀中，一步一步地击破自己的防御。

就这样智秀的指尖终于抵达了密林中的那汪花泉。在入口处轻轻地磨蹭着，这里的反应可比珍妮脸上的表情要老实多了。  
也只有从这里泛滥的湿润中智秀才敢肯定对方此时的兴奋程度和自己并无两样。只是珍妮在与自己的前戏上有着特殊的执着，直到击溃自己的防御得见真心才罢休。

太粗暴了。智秀此时只敢在心中腹诽，若是说出来肯定又要被对方欺负上一阵子。就像最开始彼此间的关系开始转得微妙的那时，因为自己和团里更加年下的孩子们走得近的缘故，珍妮硬是面不改色地发起了单方面的冷战，以至于在那段时间里的水族馆之行，无论智秀怎么紧盯着对方，珍妮硬是熟视无睹地聊了一路的日常，但全程紧扣的十指和紧贴上来的身子都在对智秀可能的抽身发出直白警告。

“姐姐！这种时候走神也太过分了！”  
“我错。。你！”

毕竟已经是熟稔到光看眼神就能互通心意的关系，智秀暗道不妙转过头来正要开口，就感到自己的指尖被牵着纳入了炽热的甬道间，名为理智的那根神经终于砰的一下断了线，失了言语。

珍妮则挺直了身子，虚眯起眼，随着不属于自己的手指被迎入自己的体内，像脱水的鱼张着口剧烈地喘息了几声。  
智秀纤长的手指，就这样一寸寸地进入了珍妮体内，她的身体迫不及待地吞咽描摹着手指的形状。  
珍妮将双手撑在智秀的双肩之上，随着身下人的动作起伏着身子，但她玩闹的心思并未减，偶尔使上些力气微微夹紧对方的手。如愿看到对方发丝遮掩下的耳尖，乃至于睡衣遮掩下的身子都泛得更红。

智秀想要得也更多了，她抬起头，在视线触及到喘着粗气胸口剧烈起伏着的珍妮时，喉咙忍不住动了动，然后开始用指尖摸索着变得越发湿润粘腻的甬道，直到触及到一块微微粗糙的区域。  
“姐姐！”她指尖的动作让珍妮猛地一滞，智秀能感觉到包裹着自己指尖的甬道开始发颤，腰肢也不自觉地向上挺起。跨在智秀身体两侧的腿已经开始打颤，对方空着的手已经袭上了自己的大腿内侧，  
灵活地抚摸揉捏起来。下腹已经开始一阵阵地收缩，珍妮的身体在诉说着难耐。

但这还不够。 她一手扯开早已松垮的腰带，让短裙直接落在了自己跪坐的膝盖处。在下一秒智秀的视野就被一片白皙所占据。她挺了挺腰，智秀随之感受到了那细腻的肌肤触感摩擦过自己的脸颊。

珍妮并没有给智秀喘息的时间，而是将双腿再度分开了一些，将身子向下坐去，将手指又强行吞入了一些，直至戴在手指底端的戒指那冰冷的金属触感隐约触碰到穴口为止。 珍妮现在的感觉并不好受，但她又抓紧了些对方的肩膀，示意对方直视自己的双眼。

“ChuChu。。。”被欲海逐渐淹没的珍妮坦率了很多，她的眼神已经大半带着迷离，呼唤着智秀的声音也带上了哭腔。 即便如此她依旧努力盯着智秀的双眼，然后俯身下来，微微舔舐了几下智秀的唇瓣示意对方张开嘴，随后舌尖就强硬地挤了进来。 粉色的舌尖一寸寸地舔过智秀的口腔，舌尖，牙齿。然后时而抵着上颚，时而勾起智秀的舌尖交缠不止，粘腻的水声回响在彼此耳边。 智秀感到自己的氧气正在逐渐耗尽，便用手轻拍着珍妮的腿部以示投降。但珍妮只是稍微退出了一点，让彼此间分出点空隙之后，又接着勾着智秀的舌尖到了外面，用唇瓣吮吸，在空中交缠着，逼着智秀被快感刺激得升起一阵痉挛，视野也逐渐被泪花晃得湿润。

为什么偏偏在这种时候肺活量这么足啊。  
智秀的整个身子在珍妮执拗的亲吻中颤抖不止。直到嘴唇被亲到红肿，珍妮才餍足地舔着嘴唇放过了她。离开的时候还故意伸出舌尖，让智秀亲眼看着她将彼此亲吻中带出的银丝勾进了唇中。

而此时智秀的手指依旧在珍妮的体内被紧紧地吸吮住。

“ChuChu。。。还不够~”撒着娇拉长着的尾音在渴求着更多快感。于是智秀又将无名指也挤了进去，如愿感受到体内充实的珍妮绷紧了身子，紧紧地抓住对方的肩头。  
而智秀也向前让自己贴近了珍妮的小腹，张口轻轻咬住，用犬齿划过细腻的腹部，这些细微的痛感在珍妮的身体里化成了一道道酥麻的电流。  
而与此同时另一边也没被冷落，留在体外的食指摩擦着花蒂，珍妮开始感觉自己的眼底有白光闪烁，喉咙里也溢出细碎的尖叫。智秀的舌尖徘徊在腹部，隔着肌肤描摹着下方的器官，而另一边高潮将临让她的指尖得以触及到光滑的宫口。  
又是抽插了几下之后，珍妮在一声尖叫之后，从口中溢出了抽泣声，手指也在一阵收紧之后，被体液所浸湿。

膝盖发软的珍妮就这样倒在了她的身上，头靠在智秀的脖颈间，被汗浸湿的发丝轻触着智秀的脸颊。  
智秀轻唤着妮妮，一边在珍妮的耳尖，发梢落下细碎的亲吻，然后抚摸着她的大腿直到痉挛减缓。

“ChuChu。。。”珍妮侧过脸来，气息喷吐在智秀的耳边，这种距离之下声音直接顺着紧贴的胸腔传递给了彼此。

“我想你了。” 珍妮在智秀的脸颊回着轻吻，眯着眼咧嘴笑了起来。 智秀轻拍着珍妮的发间温柔地应着。 “嗯，我也想你。”

打破房内平静的是伴着一声活力的呼唤推门而入的身影。

“智秀姐姐！我给你买了冰美式！”  
团里最小的孩子拎着袋子急吼吼地冲了进来，却被房间满溢的体液气息与床上相叠的身影惊得停住了脚步，张着嘴呆愣在门边。

和狼狈地想要捂起脸的智秀不同，珍妮慵懒地打了个哈欠转头看向了门边，然后像是想起什么似的，露出了熟悉的坏笑。

“LISA！”

“嗯？!”

“我要休息一会，换你来吧。”

。。。。。。


End file.
